Help wanted
by Georgiana1234
Summary: Edward is forced to get a job, but will he be able to hold one done long enough to pay for Esme's beloved shattered window?
1. Uh oh

Chapter One: "Uh Oh"

It was a Saturday afternoon. Edward had instructed the rest of the Cullen/Hales to supervise Bella, the result of this was endless games of twister.

"Right hand blue." Said Rosalie for the 14th time as she stifled a yawn.

"You are doing that on purpose." Said Emmett as he contorted himself in order to reach the blue circles, all the others were standing serenely on two feet as they watched Rosalie toy with the fragile mind of her husband. After a particularly fiendish "Left foot yellow" Emmett had collapsed on Jasper foot.

"There must be something else we can do." said Alice. "Lets check the list of safe things Edward made before he left." They all huddled around the tiny piece of paper. It said:

Twister.

Everyone sighed and looked at Bella.

"He obviously couldn't think of anything else." said Rosalie glaring at Bella who was twiddling with her thumbs.

"Well, why don't I go home and get my game of snakes and ladders?" said Bella. "He can't possibly object to that."

"But that's not on the list." said Jasper twitching as he remembered the "Monopoly" incident. They all shuddered, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Well, I'm not going to tell him." said Bella, grinning evilly. "Go on, be rebellious."

The others looked at each other, shrugged and nodded their heads.

"YES!" Bella screamed. They looked at her. She stopped herself jumping up and down in the air and walked out calmly their eyes following her.

"Don't you think she was a little enthusiastic?" said Emmett.

"Yup, she's up to something." said Jasper. But, showing how right Edward was in his list writing they all just went back to their daily pursuits, not suspecting a thing.

A hundred yards away Bella pulled the camouflage off her bright red Motorbike. She pulled on her helmet and sat down on the leather seat. She revved the engine and let out a little scream of delight.

At that very moment, Edward walked out of the woods, his golden eyes glinting in the sunlight (sigh). It took him a second to realize who was sat astride the monster in front of him.

"BELLA GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" he shouted, pulling her off and grabbing the motorbike by the handles. He swung it up in the air and flung it as far as he could. Unfortunately it wasn't long before the bike collided with the gigantic, bottom windows of the magnificent house.

"Uh oh." said Edward, under his breath, turning even paler which is hard to do if you are a vampire.

"What?" said Bella, thinking that they could easily replace the shattered glass.

Edward turned to her, a look of pure terror on his face. "Hell knows no fury like an Esme with a broken window." He said to his shoes and taking Bella by the hand he ran back to the house with her nearly flying along behind.


	2. Help wanted

Chapter Two: Help Wanted

Edward scanned the jobs page of the newspaper. Bella lay on the floor fiddling with a rubrics cube (a past time pronounced "safe" by Edward after half an hour of testing in his room.)

"I'm not sure this is really safe." said Bella. Edward's eyes jerked up to meet hers.

"Why is that?" he asked moodily.

"Because it makes me want to kill myself." She said as she twisted the infuriating contraption. In a movement to quick for human eyes Edward grabbed it and threw it out of the gaping hole in the wall of the house.

"So remind me why you have to get a job." said Bella, rolling onto her stomach.

"Esme and Carlisle want me to "Learn my lesson", though Carlisle secretly thought it was quite funny." He explained and giggled

"So what you going to try first?" she asked staring up at him on the white sofa.

"I think. . ." Edward began but then stopped. "Wait what do you mean first?"

Bella smiled. "You won't be able to stay in one job for long." She rolled onto her back. "Admit it."

Edward didn't answer, he turned back to newspaper and continued. "I think I'll try being a lawyer."

"It takes years to train to be a lawyer." she said.

"How hard can it be?" said Edward and picked up the phone.


	3. Yes it is that hard

Chapter Three: Yes it is that hard.

Edward stormed home and threw his briefcase down on the glass table so hard that it cracked in two. Esme, who was sitting on the sofa reading a catalog casually, raised her eyebrows. Edward sighed, went over to the black board in the corner now entitled "Edward's window debt" and chalked on another two thousand pounds.

"So, being a lawyer easy as it seemed?" Rosalie said smiling and grabbing her keys as she flounced out of the house to join Alice in the car.

"NO ACTUALLY!" Edward yelled and collapsed on his piano stool.

"Oh Bella's here." said Esme calmly. Edward looked up.

"Where?" he said hurriedly.

"In the kitchen." said Esme, not looking up.

Bella sat at the table with Emmett, licking a spoon that was caked in cookie doe.

They were giggling about something.

Edward came to sit next to them.

"So how did it go?" said Bella smiling at him.

"I got fired." He said grumpily.

"Why?" said Emmett.

"I told the judge that he was an old, perverted fool." Edward replied.

"Why?" said Emmett again stifling a laugh.

"Because he was. He kept thinking about my client in these really perverted situations." said Edward. They both laughed. "It wasn't funny." Edward insisted and shuddered. This just made them laugh even more.

"Never mind Edward." said Bella "We've found you a new job she said and indicated the newspaper lying open on the shiny worktop triumphantly.

"Help wanted. . ." Edward read. ". . .Here at the happy happy burger joint we're always looking for new staff. Come on down and give us your best smile? You have got to be joking." At that moment Esme walked in and handed Edward a bright purple and gold bundle.

"I've already ironed your uniform Edward, you might make employee of the month." She said happily, turned on the spot and vanished into the lounge. There was a pause and then raucous laughter could be heard from Carlisle study upstairs. Edward nearly blushed.

"You start tomorrow." said Emmett, grinning. "Better start practicing that smile." They both started chortling but were silenced after a nasty look shot at them from the newest happy, happy burger boy.


	4. The happy happy burger joint

Chapter Four: The happy, happy Burger joint

Edward stood in his vulgar uniform behind a spotty youth that was probably actually younger than his physical age but was talking to him like he was three.

"If you press this button the till opens." Slurred the youth, Edward rolled his eyes at the Cullen/ Hales who were snorting into their menus on the other side of the counter at a bright purple and gold table. ". . .and if you press this button the till closes." Edward stared at him, incredulously. "So. . ." the boy continued ". . . this button opens the till." He nodded at Edward. ". . .and this button closes the till." Edward sighed and resisted the urge to strangle him then and there.

"I'll leave you to get to grips with that." he said as though he had just presented a two year old with a colouring book. He slumped off and Edward was left standing at the counter in full view of the sniggering group of teenagers staring at him. Bella left the group and walked up to the counter.

"I'd like some fries and a happy, happy burger." She said happily.

"That will be two fifty" said Edward gloomily.

"It says on this sign" said Bella leaning over. "That if I don't get a smile I get my money back." She straightened up happily and tapped her foot impatiently, raising an eyebrow.

Edward sighed and pulled a ridiculously big grin that made his look like he had a drumstick between his cheeks.

"On second thoughts." said Bella, looking scared. "I've lost my appetite." She put her purse back in her bag and walked back to the table.

Edward started pressing the open and close buttons distractedly. Open, closed, open, closed. The youth appeared as though he had popped up from the floor and Edward jumped.

"How are you getting along?" He said happily, seeing Edward's pursuits. "Tomorrow we'll learn about change." He grinned insanely and glided back to the fryer, shouting back to him "Oh and don't forget to smile otherwise everyone will want there money back."

Not one person at the happy, happy burger joint paid for their food that day.


	5. Promotion

Chapter Five: Promotion

After a week at working at the Happy happy burger joint Edward was finally promoted.

"Hey Ed!" said the warty youth who was the manager of the shameful establishment. "You're on fryers now." Edward stared at him. He had given up reminding him that his name was Edward, and now merely glared at him whenever he got his name wrong.

"So what does that entail?" he asked, hoping for something a little more challenging than his salad chopping duties. (Edward had been taken off the till after the fourth day of no takings.)

"Well . . . you dunk the fries into the deep fat fryer her. . ." he patted the machine as though it was an old friend. ". . . and you get $2 more an hour."

Edward sighed and slouched over to the fryer to begin his duties.

That day when he got home Esme was waiting for him.

"How much did you get today?" she asked, not looking up from her Laura Ashley catalogue.

"$28" Edward replied and went over to the black board.

Esme stood up and came to stand beside him.

"Good." She said happily. "Only $8,876 to go."

"Is that all?" Edward said sarcastically. "Wait." He paused. "What did I start with?"

"$9000" Esme said with a satisfied tone.

"Is that all I've earned in a week?" he groaned and threw himself onto the sofa.

"You could get another job." She suggested coming to sit next to him and taking up her magazine again. Edward brightened and zoomed into the kitchen to retreave a newspaper. He paused just as he reached the table, there was Bella sitting quite happily playing a game of chess with Alice.

"Are you continually at my house Bella?" asked Edward.

"Well you're continually at mine. I thought you might be pleased to see me, but if that's your attitude I'll leave." She said indignantly, standing up and walking past him with her head held high, Edward caught her and pushed her gently back to her seat, coming to sit between them himself.

"Check." Alice muttered. Bella sighed and moved her castle.

"I'm not even going to ask." Edward sighed and showed Bella the newspaper. "I need a new job."

Bella face lit up with glee. "Did you get sacked?" she said brightly.

"No." he said quickly, raising one eyebrow, Bella slumped back in her chair, Alice moved her queen to D5.

"Check mate." Said Alice triumphantly and took a little piece of paper out of her pocket. It read

ALICE: 28

BELLA: 1

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, bemused.

"A tournament." said Alice and Bella simultaneously.

"Why?"

"Well, while your at work all day we need something to do." said Alice simply.

"We play lots of different types of games and see who wins."

"What did Bella beat you at Alice?" Edward asked smiling.

"Battleships." Said Alice bitterly and Bella smiled and did a mini victory dance.

"Right. . ." said Edward. "Anyway, help me find a job otherwise I'll have to deep fry chips for all eternity." He handed Bella the newspaper.

She searched it for a minute and then smiled. "I've got just the thing."


	6. New job

**AN: I realise this chapter is a little overdue because it was Christmas but I hope you can enjoy it all the same. Happy New Year!**

Chapter Six: New Job

Edward was ready for his first day. He didn't particularly like the job Bella picked for him but it was $10 an hour. Edward did some calculations in his head. If he needed $8,876 and it was $10 per hour and he worked 9-5.

"Roughly 22 weeks." said Edward to himself disappointedly. He would have to find something better paid. He decided to stick this out for now.

Edward took the bus to work; he needed the time to think. Bella had looked incredibly scheming when she picked this job from the many in the newspaper, he wondered why. Surely it couldn't be that bad.

Edward got of the bus and walked up to the door of his new place of work. He sighed opening the door of "Missy's little players." An insanely blond woman greeted him.

"Hi, you must be Edward." She said cheerfully with a smile that stretched her features tightly across her face. Edward was surprised to find this made him mildly frightened.

"I'm Missy and welcome to Missy's little players. Wow! You're a looker aren't you, I'm sure I've seen you in one of my magazines. Ever worked on 'Days of our lives?' Edward shook his head and her face drooped slightly in disappointment, her skin wrinkled slightly. Edward couldn't help wishing she had stuck with the smile. "Come on through then and we can get started." Edward followed her in a bit of a daze. A group of toddlers sat quietly engaged in different pursuits. Missy addressed them with another freakish grin and the children all recoiled slightly. Edward couldn't help feeling sorry for them.

"Now everyone." She said ringing her hands. "This is Edward." To Edward's alarm she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "He's gonna be workin' here for a bit so y'all be nice to him." Edward thought he saw the kids giving each other evil grins. Missy turned to go out.

"Where are you going?" Edward choked to her.

"Oh. . .I'll be in the office. Give me a call if you have any trouble with the little angels." She grabbed the nearest one's cheek and squeezed it happily. The 'little angel' gave her a 'V' sign as she turned to go out.

Edward was exhausted, if vampires can be exhausted. He trailed home, his clothes were torn. His hair stuck out in all directions. There was a thin line of green poster paint down his left trouser leg. Bella opened the door to him when he got home. Her face fell as she took his appearance in.

"It didn't work out then?" she tried not to laugh. Edward didn't say anything he came in and slumped down on the sofa. Bella returned to her seat and continued to play the 'Friends' board game Alice had found at a garage sale. Alice picked up a card.

"Chandler makes a bad joke about your new haircut, go back 5 spaces." Alice read out and groaned.

"Who's winning?" asked Edward lazily.

"Bella." said Alice dispassionately. Edward looked up in surprise.

"So what's the score overall?"

"I'm on 52." Alice replied. "-and Bella is on -1" Edward gave a short laugh.

"How did that happen?"

"I was fifty bucks down in a game of poker." Bella grumbled. "I needed to use my points." Edward chuckled.

"You should have known better Bella." He sighed. "Playing a card game with someone how knows what your cards are going to be." Bella pulled a face and returned to the game.

"She was on -5" said Alice. "But we've been playing this for about 2 hours and I just can't beat her." She shook her head in confusion.

"So how did you get on?" Bella asked moving Monica 8 spaces and picking up a card.

"It was awful." Edward groaned, his head in his hands. "They took it in turns to leap on my back and when I told them to stop they would start saying. "Eddy Teddy bear is getting all grizzly" and they started chasing me with paint brushes." Alice and Bella looked at each other trying so hard not to laugh.

"So are you going to go back?" asked Bella.

"I'll give them one more chance." said Edward like he was declaring war not looking after a bunch of toddlers. Bella jumped to her feet and started dancing around the room. Alice sat back in her chair.

"Oh yeah! No more negative numbers for me." yelled Bella cheerfully. "I'm on my way up. I won, I won!"

"You may have won the battle Bella Swan." Alice said darkly. " but you haven't won the war." Bella stopped dancing and stared Alice down for a minute.

"Well, we'll just see Alice Cullen. We'll just see." Bella crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow in a threatening manner. Edward was, for the second time that day, slightly scared.


	7. The wicky people

**AN: I take no responsibility for thinking up the wicky people just thank "Princessezzy" she's my fwiend. For anyone who doesn't know www.wikepedia .com is a website where you can basically research anything you like, a bit like google but more specific. You may find this chapter incredibly weird, don't say I didn't warn you. That is all.**

**Chapter Seven: The Wicky people**

Edward knew one thing that day, he wasn't destined to work with children. But what to do. So much money to pay back, so many menial jobs he was not prepared to even consider. He sat down on the sofa next to Bella and sighed.

"What the hell am I going to do?" he asked. Bella leant back onto his arm and snuggled close to him. He felt her warmth against his cold skin and immediately felt better.

"You know what job you would be perfect for Edward?" said Bella, staring up into his golden eyes. He shook his head and looked at her expectantly. "A wicky person." He stared at her for a second, dumbstruck. She noticed his incredulous face and decided to explain. "You know, the people who do all the research for Wikepedia." Edward had not idea what she was talking about and continued to stare at her. "The research website." She explained. Edward smiled, she was cute when she pretended to be ditsy, he decided to play along.

"They have people who do that, I thought it was an automatic thing." Bella shook her head in earnest.

"No, my cousin was one." Edward's face fell as he realised she was being serious. "You get a hundred bucks an hour and you get weekends off. I'll get my cousin to set you up with a job."

Edward sauntered into a grey office which was conveniently just outside Forks, he didn't like what he saw. A little man in a pin striped suit stood on a podium among little desks with workers furiously typing.

". . .and we have two loading blocks to go on Mariah Carey's love life. . .one loading block, if somebody doesn't get me this now we'll have soon empty desks at the end of the day." Edward was taken a back. There was a little high pitched yell from the crowd of workers and someone sprinted up to the podium to hand the pin striped man a bunch of papers.

"Mariah Carey's love life." He panted. The man checked and fed it through a scanner. The receptionist was watching Edward behind hornrimmed glasses.

"Can I help you dear?" she seemed kind.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, I'm here about the job." She nodded, typing his name into an old-fashioned computer. "How does all this work?" he asked her as her figures wurred on the keys. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well. . .it's quite simple, someone in the world types something into our website and it goes to the floor manager over there." She pointed to the pin striped man who was now screaming for something called "Mary Shelley's Frankenstein." ". . .and we find it for them and scan it to there computer, all before the site has loaded."

"What happens if the site loads and we haven't found anything." The receptionist looked at him, surprised. There was a hint of fear in his fabulously gorgeous eyes. Looking at them made her blush and she returned to her typing.

"It doesn't happen often, we're a good team her and we get the job done." Edward nodded feeling slightly ashamed that he had asked. She handed him a key with the tag '55' on it.

"The keys to your desk." She smiled again, Edward took them but was still apprehensive about taking the walk to his desk, the beady eyes of the manager on him.

"So. . .you must have millions of these all across the world." The receptionist barely had time to begin a brief nod when a shout came towards them from across the room.

"CULLEN!!" the little man said, Edward wondered how he knew his name. "GET TO YOUR DESK THIS IS A WEBSITE NOT A CHILDREN'S NURSERY." Thinking that Bella had maybe given away too much on the phone Edward meandered between the many rows of mundane and down beaten face and avoided the many empty coffee cups that threatened to trip him up and send a whole row of workers flying.

Finally he came to desk number fifty five. He sat down and placed his beaten up bag on the surface. He took out a picture of Bella in a flowery photo frame and set it next to the computer, not unlike the ones Edward remembered in the eighties and nineties. He was just about to get out a notebook and pen when another shout stung his ears.

"ALRIGHT! WE HAVE ANOTHER SEARCH! LADY IN FORKS, WASHINGTON IS RESEARCHING THE "FRIENDS BOARDGAME"." Edward froze, remembering Alice last night. "COME ON PEOPLE!! LET'S GET THIS QUICK, SHE HAS BROADBAND!" there was a groan from the crowd and Edward looked around frantically as everyone began to type. What did he do? He leant towards his neighbour's desk.

"Hi." He smiled. "I'm new, what do I. . ." he began but was interrupted.

"CULLEN!!! STOP GOSSIPING AND GET BACK TO WORK!! FRIENDS BOARDGAME!!! CHOP CHOP!" Edward hastily returned to his own screen. There was a flashing box marked: Search. Edward typed in 'Friends board game." a little list came up. Okay . . . what did he need to do now?

"Print the imformation." His neighbour whispered to him and Edward hurriedly pressed a little button marked "Print". The imformation came wurring out of the bottom of the computer and onto his lap. Edward smiled happily at himself at first, but then looked around to see his colleagues still typing fanatically. Was there more to it?

Edward trudged home later that day, he looked awful. In fact he looked just as awful as he had the previous day. He dragged himself through the door and slumped onto the sofa, not even noticing the banister sliding competition Alice and Bella were having. Bella slid down happily and went to stand over him, Alice did the same. Edward didn't say anything.

"Wow, he didn't even try and stop you doing that Bella, it must have been bad today." She sniggered unconcernedly. Bella had a bit for compassion and she stroked his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling, mortified.

"It was horrible" he whispered with the air of someone who has just witnessed a murder. Bella sighed.

"Yeah, Fred didn't like it either, he quit after an hour, couldn't figger out what to do." Edward blinked up at her.

"You mean you knew it was bad and you still. . ." he stopped, he didn't have the heart to be angry he just leant back and shut his eyes. "I'll just have to find a new job."

"How much did you get today?" asked Alice, her concern still not quite genuine.

"Eight hundred." He said and produced a wodd of cash from his pocket.

"Well. . .that's good, only $8006 to go." Alice crossed to the chalk board and began editing the amount due column. Edward sat up very suddenly.

"Eureka!" he shouted and started dancing round the room. "I've got it." He ran upstairs, Alice and Bella looked at each other for a second and then returned to their game. Bella was just about to slide down when Edward appeared again, he handed her a game of connect four.

"Just do something safe." He said to her. Bella smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he grinned at her and vanished again. Bella discarded the game and slid down the banister beating Alice's best time.

"YES! YES! YES!" she screamed. Edward was too busy to hear her.

**AN: I realise this chapter is a little long and a little silly, maybe I shouldn't even put it in, oh well it's up now so ho hum pig's bum.**


	8. The incident

AN: This is really just a filler chapter to get me into the swing of writing again as I have stuck in a land called "Block" owned my W.R.Iter. I'm not sure many people will get that but oh well. More updating to come today!

Xxx Georgiana

Chapter eight: The incident

Edward stared at his room. What had they done?

Bella and Alice waited anxiously for the scream of agony that they had been anticipating since 5am that morning. They had debated on whether to tell Edward about the "incident" which had taken place so many hours before, it was not a long debate and it went something like this.

Alice- "Oh my god"

Bella- "What?"

Alice- "He's gonna kill us!"

Bella- "Why?!"

Alice- "We are gonna die!"

Bella- "Why?!?!?"

Alice- "Just…look around you Bella."

Bella- "Oh my god!"

Alice- "Yup"

Bella-"…shall we tell him?"

Alice- "No!"

"ALICEEEEE!" Edward boomed from the top of the house and the lamps of the Cullen house flickered ominously. Alice closed her eyes with the air of a witch doomed to swing.

"Yes?" she squeaked, she knew he would hear her. Bella was staring at her shoes and her hands trembled as she advanced her little silver dog to go.

"What did you do to my room?" Came a whisper just next to Alice's left ear and she jumped.

"…er…nothing…I mean we were just playing…it was kind of Bella's idea."

"Oh really" Edward straightened up and peered across the dining room table on which the monopoly board was spread out and at which Bella sat innocently pretending to count her money, avoiding his gaze. He zoomed to stand at her shoulder.

"This must be yours then?" he said and before she could answer he plonked down a small plastic disc into the middle of the board. Bella paused a few seconds before she made he move.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and a tear rolled down her cheek. She gazed up at Edward and batted her eyelashes. "Alice said we couldn't play outside. She said you would get angry" Edward was taken aback and for a moment he was distracted from his anger.

"…snitch…." Spat Alice at Bella from across the table. Bella's eyes filled with tears again.

"Am not!" she wailed.

"Are too!" Alice screeched back.

"ALICE! BELLA!" Edward shouted and the two seething faces snapped towards him. "I don't care who suggests it! You don't play frizzbee in my room!"

Alice muttered something.

"You did not! I won!" Bella screamed at her.

"Yeah…ok" Alice sneered with the air of a ten year old who has just discovered sarcasm for the first time.

"I diiiiiiiiiiiiiid!" Bella wailed again and tugged on Edward's arm. "I did Edward and she wouldn't put it on the chart" She produced a battered tally from her pocket which now contained several grease and mud marks and a fair amount of crossing out and scribbling. "She said it didn't count!"

"It didn't!" Alice wailed at her. "It wasn't aloud to hit the CDs, and you made that whole case fall down!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Edward said firmly and they both slumped back in their chairs and crossed their arms. Edward sighed. "I have to go out. Do you think you can behave while I'm away?" Alice and Bella smiled at him angelically and nodded.

"Alice, have you forgotten that I can read minds?" Edward geared and Alice face twisted back into a devilish frown. "I'm taking this." He gestured to the battered chart held in his hand. "Maybe that will teach you to play nicely together." And with that he walked out of the room leaving the too girls glowering at each other and muttering profanities.

Edward grabbed his wallet and headed for the door when Emmett zoomed down the stairs to meet him.

"Hey Edward!" he grinned. "You up for a game?" he gestured to the football he held in his hand.

"Nah." said Edward who detested the game anyway. "I've got to go out." Suddenly he had an idea. "Look Emmett, can you do me a favour."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you look after those two for me while I'm out? They've taken this whole game thing a little too far." Emmett nodded and smiled.

"Ok, seeya later then." He turned and zoomed into the dining room.

"Bye" Edward grinned and turned the handle of the door, closing it just in time to miss Emmett's first screams of "No Alice! Get off her!"


	9. With a little bit of lucky

Chapter Nine: With a little bit of luck

"100 lottery scratch cards please" Edward said eagerly.

"Alright that will be…er what?" The man on the till looked bemused, staring at Edward. "Erm…sir you do realize they cost ten dollars each." Edward grinned.

"Yes I do, 100 please"

"Well that would mean you would want 1000 dollars worth of…of my" Edward was grinning and nodding as he slapped down 1000 dollars on the counter.

"100 please" he said again, urgently this time.

"Ok…" the man said and started ripping scratch cards from the reel on the counter.

An hour later Edward arrived back at the Cullen house. Emmett sat lazily on the sofa, his thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of his nose. He spotted Edward.

"Please make them stop, they're giving me a migraine, and that's not even possible!" Edward grinned and spotted Alice and Bella behind the sofa. They were croached over what seemed to be a target lying flat on the floor.

"Come on Edward go go go!" Bella yelled at the surface of board.

"Come on!!!!!!! Show me the money Jasper!" screamed Alice. Edward was mildly curious. As he advance towards them he notice was counters moving slowly of there own accord towards the edge of the board. One of them reached it and Bella leaped up in triumph.

"YES, YES, YOU SUCK! I WIN! YOU SUCK!" she screamed and then noticed Edward and froze, looking embarrassed. "Oh hi darling." She said calmly. Edward croached down next to the board and noticed that the things he had mistaken for counters where in fact snails.

"You're snail racing?" he said blankly and then a look of pure horror flashed across his face. "And you named your snail after me!" Bella looked down at her shoes. Alice scowled and picked up her snail.

"I am very disappointed in you Jasper." She whispered to it seriously and set it back down on the board. She produced a sheet of paper from her pocket…a new sheet of paper and added a point to Bella's side of the tally.

"I thought I took that away!" Edward muttered angrily.

"Oh you did." Alice smiled. "But we made a new one."

"What's the score?" Edward asked and her face fell. Bella grinned, grabbed the piece of paper and gave it to Edward in answer to his question.

It read:

Alice: 26

Bella: 27

Edward smiled. Alice ignored him and changed the subject.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, not seeming to care.

Edward emptied out the scratch cards onto the carpet and Bella stared at him.

"What are those for?" she asked.

"I thought I'd make a surf board out of them and sail to Australia! What do you think they're for!" he said rather irritably. Bella hung her head and there was a pang of guilt that struck Edward's heart. He reached over and sat her on his lap. "Here" he said, handing her a dime. " You can have the first scratch." Bella smiled and picked a card at random from the gigantic pile. She scratched, one pot of gold, two pots of gold. Edward's eyes widened in amazement, three pots of gold!

"I won." whispered Bella triumphantly. "I WON!" she turned to Alice. "I think that deserves a point on the tally don't you?" Alice scowled.

"Over my dead body." Bella smiled.

"Oh well, it was worth a try, Edward!" she turned to him but he was still staring at the scratch card. Then he let out a long moan. "What's the matter?"

"What are the chances of me winning now?" he moped, Bella smiled and handed him the scratch card.

"But this is your Edward." He brightened up.

"Really, you're sure."

"Sure…I mean we haven't won the big jack pot but I'm sure there's a couple of thousand dollars that you could…" but she was interrupted by Alice who had let out a whoop.

"I won!" she cried. Bella grimaced, a little disappointed that her victory had been undermined so quickly. "I won! I won ten dollars" Alice yelled, Bella grinned.

"I bet I can win more money than you!" Bella said in a low voice.

"Oh yeah…" Alice said with the same seriousness. "winner get's 2 points on the tally?"

Bella grinned and nodded. Edward grimaced and walked to the blackboard in the corner as the pair started furiously scratching. He added the money from the scratch card to the total on the board…he froze. One dollar! He needed one dollar! He dived for the pile of scratch cards, joining Alice and Bella in their frantic quest.


End file.
